


Somethin Old, Something New

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ages are changed a bit, basically the whole plot without spoiling the story is sombrady remembers and shit goes down, filler chapters are a thing haha, god idk what really to tag uh, i'm getting myself into a load of work, lord help me, okay also, others are a lot bigger, redo AU, some of these relationships are lowkey, trust me they'll be cool once the story starts really rolling okay trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Bradington. It's a normal town filled with normal people living their normal lives.Except, it's not, is it? Not really.Not since people started remembering.





	1. Memory Lane

The day started out just like any other. Jack was woken up by the harsh sound of his alarm clock promptly at 6 AM, got out of bed, changed into his sweats, and went outside to meet his boyfriend for their morning jog.

It was the kind of normalcy that the young blonde had come to love.

As soon as he walked outside, he was greeted by the smiling face of Gabriel Reyes.

“Hey Jackie, you ready to head down to the bakery?” Reyes asked, as if he hadn't known the answer.

Jack smiled and replied,

“Ready when you are.”

As the two made their way downtown to their friend Ana’s bakery, they talked idly about various things. The color of the sky, the weather, what Ana would have them do that day, and even about their dreams.

Now, Jack did not remember dreams well. Neither did Gabe. A lot of people they knew didn't remember dreams clearly.

But that night, through the foggy mist that was his dreaming mind, Jack had seen something almost vividly. It wasn't anything much, the whole scene was a blur, but he distinctly remembered three colors, which was more than he usually remembered.

“What colors were they?”

Jack had to think hard about it, and when he did, he got a bad feeling in the back of his head. Like something was telling him _Stop it, don't remember_. But he did anyways, because when someone asks you a question, they’re usually expecting an answer.

“Blue. Blue was there, and it was pressed against black. Some red was between them, too, I think.”

“Hm. Sounds weird.” Gabe said as they slowed to a stop in front of a bakery.

“Yeah…”

The two walked inside, and the fresh smell of baking bread filled their senses. The warm light of the bakery was enough to chase away the earlier conversation and the feeling of unease that accompanied it.

“It's about time you two showed up!”

Behind the counter was a woman in a blue Hijab, her brown eyes gleaming with intelligence and annoyance.

“Good morning to you too, Ana.” Gabe replied, smiling at the slightly older woman.

“Customers are already sitting outside. Get into your uniforms, come on!” Though she was acting like they were in a rush, Ana’s smile betrayed her and her teasing. There was only a handful of customers that came in that early, and most of them were friends, and all were regulars.

After the two of them changed in the back room, they each walked out to a different table, ready to take orders, even though they more or less knew what everybody wanted.

Gabe took the table where a couple of college students, Genji and Hanzo Shimada, were idly chatting with Jesse McCree, another college student, and a visiting friend of Genji’s, Tekartha Zenyatta.

Jack’s first table was that of a local celebrity, Hana Song. You see, Hana was very good at video games, and in the fairly normal town that they lived in if you had a talent that earned you money, you were a celebrity (sometimes, if you're as young as Hana, a prodigy).

Across from her was Satya Vaswani, and next her was an empty chair. Jack took out a pad of paper.

“The usual today girls?” He asked, poised to jot down their orders. Satya nodded politely, while Hana smiled.

“Actually, I think I'll go with what Lucio usually gets!” Hana said, leaning back in her chair.

“Alright-y. Speak of the devil, where is our local musician?”

“Oh, he's out doing some charity work somewhere downtown. You know him.”

“Ah, I see. Efi and Orisa with them?”

“Would they be anywhere else?”

Jack laughed good-naturedly.

“Fair point, kid. I'll finish taking the other orders and I'll put these in, okay?”

Hana and Satya said their thank-yous and Jack made his way through the other tables.

There was Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes, who always ordered coffee and pancakes and nothing else, there was Angela Ziegler a medical student that always got two coffees (one for there and one to-go), Amélie Lacroix and Lena Oxton, who were getting ready for their respective practices (dance and track), and finally he managed to convince Gabe to let him take the last table.

Most of the time in the morning, there were not new customers; but once in a blue moon, someone new would sit at the back table, watching everyone. Gabe and Jack would always see them when they started the order run, but whenever they got to the stranger, they would seem to disappear without any trace that they were there, save for a small tip and a note usually thanking them for their service written in bright magenta ink, signed with some sort of skull icon.

This time, however, there was someone still sitting there, one of their legs crossed over the other, hands in their lap, and their face neutral. Purple tinted sunglasses hid their eyes, and their hair was half-shaved with the other half of the hair dyed at the tips. Something about them seemed both familiar and off-putting, but Jack shrugged away the feeling.

“Hey there, welcome to Amari’s bakery and cafe, what can I get you?”

The figure stayed silent, not even moving to acknowledge he was there. After a few uncomfortable moments, Jack spoke again.

“Excuse me? My name is Jack, I'm here to take your--”

“Jack, hm?” The figure interrupted, causing Jack to jump slightly.

“Yes, my name is Jack.”

The figure smiled in a way that Jack could only describe as pridefully.

“That's good. I'm glad I finally managed to find you. I mean, I've had my suspicions, but it was hard to figure out, since you're not nearly as grey as you used to be…”

Jack’s hand that held his pen went up to touch his blonde hair. The faintest of greys were starting to peek through, but it wasn’t enough to really notice unless you studied it heavily.

“I-I beg your pardon ma’am?”

“Please, call me Sombra. Everybody does.”

“Sombra?”

“Well, they used to to. It's a looong story, and I'm afraid we don't have much time for me to tell it.”

“What do you… Ma’am, what on earth are you talking about?” Jack must've looked and sounded as confused and concerned as he felt, because Sombra’s smile melted away slowly. She cleared her throat.

“Sorry. I must've mixed you up with someone else.”

“Must've.”

She sighed, and muttered something in Spanish. Gabe’s Spanish lessons allowed him to pick up the words “remember” and “try” and “so sure”.

“I'll have a coffee, _mi amigo_.” She said, switching back to English. She seemed almost disappointed that he wasn't who she was looking for.

Jack jotted that down on his pad hurriedly and made his way back to the front and placed the orders.

“Hey” Gabe greeted, leaning against the counter alongside Jack “Looks like mystery man finally stuck around. What’re they like?”

Jack shrugged. “She’s… well…” He wanted to say familiar. He really, _really_ did, because she really, _really_ was, but he thought against it. “She's strange. I think she mistook me for someone else she knew.”

“Huh, go figure.” Gabe said. Jack grunted slightly in agreement. Ana’s daughter, Fareeha, placed down a platter of food next to Gabe and rung the very unneeded bell.

“Thanks Fareeha,” Gabe said, taking the platter “Be right back, Jack.”

Jack nodded in acknowledgement, but he wasn't paying too much attention. He was trying to place where he knew Sombra from and, more importantly, how she knew him.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't notice Fareeha place down the platter until she rung the bell. After a concerned glance from the younger Amari, Jack took out the platter back to the patrons, dropping off meals with ‘thank you’s’ and ‘you're welcome’s’, and he slowly worked his way back to Sombra.

As he placed down the single cup of black coffee, a hand suddenly reaches out to grab his wrist. He tried to pull away, but Sombra’s grip was like iron. His unease had turned to panic quickly, and he tried to call out, but found that his mouth wouldn't work.

 _‘What the hell?’_ He thought, his eyes widening.

“Look, Jack” Sombra said, her voice quiet “Don't panic. I'm about to do something, and you may not like it. You may panic even more, so I need you to calm down for a second so when I do this you don't have a heart-attack, okay?”

Jack was still panicking. How could she say something like that and not expect him to panic?

“Jack, please trust me. I know this is hard to believe, but we were… ‘friends’ once. I'm trying to help you. I will let go of your arm and you will be able to ask questions again as soon as I do what I need to, but first you need to _calm down_.”

Jack swallowed his spit down. He stopped pulling away from her and managed to get his heart rate reasonably slow, but it certainly wasn't normal.

“Okay. I'm going to need you to close your eyes.”

Jack eyed her with concern and mistrust, but did as he was told.

“Okay. I'm sorry about this, Morrison, but your life is about to get _a lot_ weirder.”

Jack felt Sombra’s hand lightly touch the side of his head, and felt a sudden tug, like she had attached a string to his brain and pulled on it.

At first it was a small sensation, like she was only lightly pulling, testing the waters. Then the tug got stronger and stronger and Jack had half a mind to swat her away. Whatever she was doing, it wasn't working.

And then, he felt the searing pain.

It started with a large _pop_ in the back of his head, like a cork being taken out of a wine bottle. Then, like the wine spilling out of the bottle, the searing pain flooded his head. He used his free hand to touch his head. He dropped the platter he was holding under his arm and fell to his knees.

Then, something even more peculiar happened.

At first he thought he was dreaming, that he had passed out. But as the blurred pictures came into focus, he realized that these pictures were familiar. The feeling of deja vu turned into panic as he remembered who he was.

His life in Indiana on the farm, the Omnic crisis, army life, the S.E.P., all of it flashed in bits on the inside of his eyelids like a movie projector. Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76.

When it ended, he let out a gasp, his eyes flying open. He hadn't realized Sombra had let go of him until he tried to speak.

“I-- You-- We--”

“I know, Morrison. Sorry you had to remember this way.”  

Jack was having trouble catching his breath. He felt like he got hit by a freight train.

“Morrison, listen. You need to take the rest of the day off. You have your basic memories back, but your memories need time to settle. As they do, you'll probably need time to figure things out. Trust me, I know.” Sombra said, her voice quiet. For some reason, Jack trusted her.

He slowly and shakily got to his feet, picking up the platter as he did. Sombra took a sip of the black coffee in front of her, grimacing at the bitter taste. Or maybe she was grimacing at his reaction. Jack didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He got up and made his way back to the kitchen. He must’ve looked as bad as he felt, because everybody was giving him concerned glances as he made his way back. His brain was doing everything in its power to keep the wave of extra memories from crashing over him and keep him from passing out, and it made his thoughts sluggish.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, his eyes fell on Gabe. Terror and grief briefly seized his heart for a reason he hadn’t discovered yet, and anger made itself known in the back of his head. Gabe’s look of concern didn’t help.

“ _Dios mio, Jack_ ” Gabe said, taking a step forward to take the platter. Ana was just behind him, and Jack couldn’t look at her without a lump forming in his throat. “Are you okay?”

Jack shook his head, and managed to mutter out that he needed to get home. Gabe and Ana exchanged glances, and Ana nodded.

“Okay,” Gabe said “Are you going to be fine going by yourself? Or do you need some help?”

Jack shook his head again. His vision swam.

“I’ll be fine,” He choked out “Just. Not feeling good today, that’s all.”

“You looked fine earlier. Did miss no-name say something?”

“Sombra…” Jack said before he could stop himself, his voice above a soft whisper.

Gabe looked more confused and concerned than ever.

“What?”

“Her name… It’s Sombra.”

“Okay… Well did _Sombra_ say something to upset you?”

Jack shook his head; he was getting somewhat frustrated at all the questions. The feeling felt foreign yet normal. That frustrated him more.  
“I just need to get home, okay?” He snapped. He didn’t mean to, really. It just happened. Gabe looked hurt and Ana looked angry, but neither asked any more questions. Jack changed in the bathroom back to his sweats and started staggering his way home.


	2. I

_Soldier: 76 was on edge. This state of mind was not unusual for him, true, but this time was different._

_While his paranoia was normally unfounded (a leftover from when he had been betrayed, really), this unease was caused by something that everybody had been worried about. From Mercy to Genji, even Bastion seemed nervous whenever the topic was brought to light._

_A sickness. A sickness not even Omnics could escape. A sickness caused by humans believing they could play god. It was caused by the folly of men: arrogance._

_And he knew he had it._

_They all did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are fun and very nice fillers. The next chapter will be out in about a week, hopefully! Thanks for your support!


	3. En mémoire de

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along came a spider

The morning air felt cool and damp against Amélie’s skin, just the way she liked it. That morning, she had decided to eat breakfast at home, foregoing her normal breakfast date with Lena, and was now just stepping out into the open air. She took in a deep breath and sighed happily as the distant smell of baking bread reached her. 

However, the memory of Jack stumbling out of the bakery, his face deathly pale and blue eyes wide with an emotion Amélie could only assume was shock, plagued her incessantly. What had that stranger at the back table said to him? She had half a mind to talk to them and tell them off, but she had more pressing matters to tend to. 

Lucky for her, the dance studio she practiced at was just down the street from her house. Unlike Jack and Gabe, she would prefer not to jog several blocks to where she worked, though she did enjoy walking as opposed to driving. It gave her time to admire everything around her. 

As she walked, she indulged herself in a little bit of thought about her schedule for the days coming up. 

_ Practice every day in the morning, afternoon rock climbing sessions with Hanzo and evening rest time. Next week is practice in morning, rehearsals in afternoon, and performances in evening until the show is over. Than it's back to business as usual. Perfect. _

Amélie smiled. Everything was accounted for and planned out. So long as there were no unforeseen problems in the near future, she should be fine. She was excited for the upcoming show, as she was cast to be the white swan and the black swan. The thought of it exhilarated her.

When she went to unlock the dance studio, she was surprised to find that the building was already unlocked. It was true that she wasn't the only person to use the studio for practice, but she was usually the only one to go in so early that she needed her own key. Maybe the owner had to prepare things for one of the youth classes that were taught there.

She entered the studio and all doubts seemed to leave her mind in an instant. No matter what happened outside, in the studio she was safe and she was home. She smiled and sighed happily, making her way to the bathroom to change into her practice clothes.

After taking a few minutes to stretch and prep her setup, she was ready to begin practice. 

As soon as the music began, she lost herself in the story. From the outside, it looked like she was floating gracefully through the steps, while in her mind she was the white swan, dancing alongside all of her friends. 

Amélie tended to lose herself in her routine, no matter what it was. She loves the feeling of being in control, of being powerful. It was also why she loved rock-climbing. So much control over her own body, so much strength required to lift herself up, it made her feel more alive than anything else in the world. The rush of success, a job well done paled in comparison. She was never in it for the glory, she was in it for the feeling.

When she finally stopped to get something to drink, someone behind her whistled, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. 

Standing in the doorway was a woman around her age with what looked like a side-shaved mohawk with purple tips. She wore fake nails and a large magenta coat that covered most of her body. Amélie swore that she must've been wearing contacts, because her eyes were  _ purple _ . 

The dancer quickly regained her composure. 

“Who are you?” Amélie asked, standing up straight. She stood over the stranger slightly, but not by much.

“My name is Sombra, and I'm here to give you a gift.” The stranger replied. Amélie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Sombra said, then took something out of her pocket. It was a small box, like one someone would hold jewelry in “This little guy comes from one of your biggest fans.” 

Amélie couldn't help but smile softly. She loved her fans, she truly did. They always did such kind things for her. 

She stepped forward to take the box from Sombra, and opened it. Inside was a small ring embedded with diamonds. Amélie soft smiled wavered slightly. It was a beautiful ring, truly. It was gorgeous, in fact. It was a thoughtful gift that was undoubtedly expensive, but looking at the small piece of jewlery caused a tightness to grip her chest. It was something akin to sadness, but it felt almost... muted. It was almost like she wasn’t the one feeling the emotion. 

Amélie, despite this awful feeling in her chest, managed to work her smile back up and closed the box. 

“Thank you for this beautiful ring, Sombra. I adore it.”

“Miss Amélie, I’m sorry to ask this, but before I go, could I have your autograph? I’m sorry, really, I’m just so happy to finally see you…” Sombra trailed off slightly, and Amélie briefly wondered if there was something more the visitor had wanted to say, but agreed to sign something for her.

Sombra took out a picture of Amélie and a pen from her bag and handed it to to the dancer. Amélie took it and looked down at, beginning to write some cute little message about how much she enjoyed the ring and how grateful she was to have a fan like Sombra. She hadn't even noticed Sombra moving behind her and reaching her hand up to just slightly hover over the side of her head. 

She was beginning to sign her name when she felt a strange pressure in the back of her brain that slowly but surely grew, and she found herself too distracted by it to continue signing. She looked up, prepared to hand Sombra the photo back when she realized the young woman was next to her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing what seemed to be small magenta strings of light coming from the visitor’s hand. In a panic, she opened her mouth in preparation to whirl around and ask just what Sombra was doing and tell her to leave, but a loud cracking sound resounded in her head, and a white-hot pain shot through her body, starting with her head. It felt like she had just been stabbed with a million tiny white-hot needles all over, and one large one had just been shot through her brain.

She couldn't help but cry out in pain as her legs gave out, Sombra managing to catch her before she hit the hardwood floor. She clutched at her head, fingers threaded through her hair. As memories flowed through her in a bright flash.

As she remembered her time as a dancer, her kidnapping, Talon, Gérard, Reaper and Sombra, the sad, numb feeling in her chest seemed to tighten and grow colder, slowly spreading through and cooling the heated pain. By the time it reached her head, any tears she had been shedding were gone. The feeling of numbness subsided as the memories settled, but it never went away. Amélie felt like the world had been muted slightly, and yet everything seemed so much clearer at the same time.

“... Ah…” Was the only thing Amélie managed to get out. She was still unsteady, but with the help of Sombra, she managed to stand upright.

“I'm sorry you had to remember this way, Amélie, I really am, but I need you to listen to me.”

Amélie nodded. She didn't trust Sombra as far as she could throw her, but she given the current circumstances, she didn't really have much of a choice.

“You're the second person I've helped remember, the first one being--”

“Morrison.” Amélie interrupted, remembering how bad Jack had looked the other day at the bakery, and remembered Lena mentioning that he hadn't been in work yesterday. 

“ _ Sí _ , Morrison. Once I get my other two targets, I'm going to need you to help get Morrison to this meeting spot at this time,” Sombra handed her a small slip of paper with an address and a time on it “Hopefully, things don't go too wrong before then.”

Amélie didn't say anything, but nodded, placing the paper in her pocket.

“Okay. I'll see you soon,  _ amiga _ .” 

“Sombra?”

Sombra turned back around to face Amélie, confused.

“Yeah?”

Amélie wanted to ask why. She wanted to ask why this was happening, why Sombra was making them remember, why them, why why  _ why _ . Why would she make them remember such awful things?

But she didn't. 

“How will I know when you are ready?”

Sombra whipped out her signature smirk.

“Don't worry,  _ amiga _ , I'll let you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short!! I have a hard time focusing sometimes, but thank you for bearing with me! Thank you for all you support!


	4. II

_ It was strange, the disease that had infected them. Widowmaker didn’t know how, or really care to know how, but the disease infected everyone. _

_ Humans, Omnics, even genetically modified gorillas from the moon.  _

_ Whoever these people were, the had stolen Talon tech, that was for certain. They seemed to have copied her venom mines down to the tiny light’s blinking pattern. Some small, numbed part of her felt somewhat annoyed that they had copied her weapon, but it was so small it was like a gnat trying to bother a statue.  _   
_ However, it seemed that the gnat was hell-bent on turning this stone statue to dust.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm alive! and determined not to abandon this fic. school is ending soon, so hopefully more updates will be coming out since i won't have much else to do for a big chunk of the summer months! i hope to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, haha! if you enjoyed this, pls tell me in the comments or with kudos, and i hope you have a nice day!


End file.
